Pokemon in Real Life!
by Rocky Stone
Summary: Rocky loves the popular videogame franchise Pokemon. When Roxette tells Rocky and Vince that there have been Pokemon discoveries in Sam Kelley Town, she convinces them to sneak out of school and start a new adventure! Takes place on another Earth, with my own characters and Pokemon. Plz no flames
1. Sneaking out of school

Rocky was playing Pokemon on their Gameboy. Rocky had a tendency to yell out things while playing Pokemon.

"Pikachu, use thunderbolt!" the kid shouted at their game.

"Shhh!" a large boy with messy dark hair named Vince hissed.

"Sorry..." Rocky smiled sheepishly before returning to the game, "Man, I bet I'd make a GREAT Pokemon trainer." they said in wonder.

"YOU LOST!" a loud voice emitted from the Gameboy. Rocky realised they hadn't been concentrating and had lost the battle!

"Dangit!" Rocky facepalmed. Vince leaned over to Rocky.

"Rocky, don't be so loud of you'll get caught!" he whispered in a worried tone.

"Sorry." said Rocky, "I just love Pokemon, that's all."

"N-no offense, but I don't think you'd make a very good trainer. You're too...hyper." Vince said, "Sorry."

"I wish Pokemon were real..." said Rocky.

"If they were, they probably would find you too strange." Vince shrugged, "Good thing they're not, I guess."

"Sorry I'm late!" a girl suddenly walked into class. Vince and Rocky looked up to see a girl with long blonde hair walk into the room, before dropping her books all over the floor.

"This is no time for jokes, Roxette." the teacher said sternly, "Pick up those books this instant!"

"She didn't mean to drop those books, miss!" Vince called out, his cheeks burning.

"Shouldn't you be working, Vince?" the teacher turned to the large boy. Vince began to panic.

"Um, Rocky's playing videogames in class!" he quickly buried his face in a book.

"Huh?" Rocky was suddenly face to face with the middle aged woman snatching away their Gameboy.

"Sorry Rocky," said Vince as soon as the teacher walked into the storage room, "You can play my Gameboy if you want." He handed his Gameboy to Rocky.

"Thanks!" Rocky beamed.

"Hey guys. What's up?" they suddenly realised that Roxette was right behind them.

"We're just, uh…please don't tell miss!" Vince panicked again.

"Are you guys playing Pokemon? That's so cool!" Roxette said excitedly, "Maybe we should battle sometime!"

"Um…who are you talking to?" Vince asked, "There's three of us, and you can only have two or four people in a battle y'know. I—I bet you knew that though! Not trying to say you're dumb, because you're not! But even if you didn't know that, you're still smart! I just meant-!"

Roxette giggled, "I actually meant in real life."

"Real life!?" Rocky piped up, "Are there actually Pokemon in real life?"

"Yup!" Roxette said, "Over in Sam Kelley Town, there have been reports of Pokemon discoveries!"

"Where's Sam Kelley Town, then?" Rocky jumped out of their seat, only to fall over onto the ground.

"Rocky, Vince and Roxette! You three return to your work or you all stay in at recess!" the teacher suddenly was back in the room.

"Sorry miss." Rocky rubbed the back of their head sheepishly as they stood up.

"I swear I had nothing to do with this!" Vince became nervous.

"Sorry miss," said Roxette, "I distracted them from their work."

"Alright," the teacher said, "I appreciate honesty. You're all off the hook."

"I'll tell you more at recess." Roxette whispered before walking over to her usual seat.

Recess rolled around and Rocky and Vince were taking turns on Vince's Gameboy.

"At least we're not breaking the rules now." Vince said randomly.

"Bulbasaur, use Vine Whip!" Rocky clearly wasn't listening.

"Hey, what do you think of Roxette?" Vince suddenly said.

"Oh yeah! She was supposed to tell us about those REAL LIFE POKEMON!" Rocky accidentally dropped the GameBoy.

"Careful with that!" Vince picked it up, "I got that for my birthday!"

"I'd like a Pokemon for my birthday." Rocky said, going into a daze. Vince shook his head. Typical Rocky, always so obsessed with Pokemon.

'At least I have a healthy level of interest in Pokemon. Jeez.' Vince thought to himself. Suddenly, Roxette dashed over to them, holding three school bags.

"Guys, I have an idea!" the kids jumped at suddenly hearing her voice. Roxette tripped over and dropped the bags on the ground.

"A-are you ok?" Vince asked, "You need help?"

"I'm fine, thanks." Roxette smiled, getting up, "You're gonna need your bags for this. I hope you two have enough supplies in there." She checked inside one of the bags.

"Why do you have lipstick in here?" she asked.

"Um…" Vince blushed, "My grandma must've put it in by mistake. I mean, that's Rocky's bag. Their grandma must've put it in by mistake."

"Wha?" Rocky snapped out of their daydream, "Pokemon! You were gonna tell us about where this 'Sam Kelley Town' is located!"

"You clearly don't pay attention in Geography." Roxette giggled, "Don't worry, I don't either. Sam Kelley Town is the neighbouring town. It's just a small trek down the road from here."

"But how do we get there from our houses?" asked Vince, "Also, we have to ask our parents' permission to leave this town."

"We can leave right now if we wanted to!" Roxette said, "That's why I brought our bags."

"What?" Vince asked, "Um…isn't that kinda breaking the rules? And the law? I mean, playing Pokemon in class is one thing, but…"

"I think it's a great idea! No more school, AND we get to train Pokemon! It's a win-win!" Rocky exclaimed excitedly.

"Come on, Vince, you're not gonna learn anything from school!" Roxette tried to persuade him.

"Yeah! Besides, Pokemon training is a wonderful experience for everyone! School only benefits teachers, cause they get paid. But you get money every time you win a battle!" Rocky said, "Plus you get to befriend cute little critters!"

"Sounds awesome, doesn't it?" Roxette asked. Vince realised she was talking to him.

"Oh! Uh…yeah, of course." Vince smiled nervously, "Alright, I'm in."

"Great!" Roxette looked around to make sure nobody was watching them. She pointed to the gate blocking the exit, "I know the secret passcode to that gate. Follow me."

They all scurried over to the gate, Vince looking around nervously and Rocky was pumped up; ready for adventure.

Rocky actually got to the gate before Roxette.

"Come on, Roxette, what's the passcode? What is it!?" they exclaimed impatiently.

"Sorry, jeez." Roxette said, cracking the code on the lock within seconds, "Ok, so we all know there's three starter Pokemon, right? But they're actually different Pokemon from the videogames; ones you've probably never heard of. The three starters are Trumpus, a Music type, Scarecus, a Flying type, and Asher, a pure Fire type. We should each decide one which one we want. Personally, I'm cool with anything. What do you guys think?"

"Different ones? Man, that sounds cool! I thought I knew everything about Pokemon, but I guess everyone always has something new to learn. I don't really mind which one I start with, I know I'll catch 'em all!"

"Um, shouldn't we wait until we're safely out of the school grounds before stopping to discuss things?" Vince asked nervously.

Suddenly, they heard footsteps running towards them.

"THAT AREA IS OUT OF BOUNDS! GET BACK INTO THE PLAYGROUND!" it was a man's voice.

"Oh no!" Roxette panicked and tripped over.

"You two go ahead! I'll catch up later!" she said as she tried to stand up, but her legs twisted and she fell again, this time into the mud.

"I'll help you up!" Vince tried to pull her up, but she was stuck in the mud.

"Go on, Rocky!" Roxette exclaimed, "We'll catch up later!"

"Pokemon, here I come!" Rocky ran down the footpath and out into the street.

It took almost 10 minutes of running before Rocky realised they had no idea where they were going!

"Wait, where's Sam Kelley Town? And where do I get my starter Pokemon? Hey! Can I get directions, anyone!?"

"You're so stupid!" a man yelled at Rocky from across the street, "Pokemon are just fictional creatures from a child's computer game!"

"Don't mind my son. He's a little rough around the edges." An elderly woman with a pram walked over, "Shouldn't you be in school, dear?"

"I don't go to school." Rocky lied, "I'm looking for Sam Kelley Town."

"Here's a map," the woman gave them a scroll of parchment, "My brother Professor Pokey runs a Pokemon Lab there. He'll give you a starter Pokemon."

"My mother's insane! Don't listen to her!" the man yelled.

"Thanks, lady!" Rocky said, ignoring the man and shaking the old woman's hand before running off.

After half an hour of checking the map several times, Rocky finally made it to a shady looking town, complete with gloomy atmosphere, fog in the air, and creepy looking people with hoodies roaming the streets.

"This place looks…interesting…" Rocky took a step, only to be stopped by an old woman. This one looked a lot less friendly than the other elderly lady.

"Hello, deary. Would you like a candy apple?" she cackled softly.

"No time! Need to find the Professor!" Rocky began to dash off, only to be stopped by the old woman.

"Oh, the Professor would be happy to see you," her dark eyes glistened as she smiled a toothless smile.

"Really!?" Rocky exclaimed excitedly, "Which way is he?"

Before the old woman could answer, an old man with grey hair and a bushy grey moustache shuffled over towards them.

"What seems to be the trouble?" he smiled at the woman, who gasped, "Pokey!" and quickly scurried off.

"Are you the Professor?" Rocky asked. The old man looked surprised that Rocky knew that.

"How did you know?" he asked, "Am I really that well known around these parts of the city? Nevermind, what's a kid like you doing here? And out of school, at that?"

"Um…I wanted to come here to Sam Kelley Town to get a starter Po—"

"This isn't Sam Kelley Town! This is…well, the name of this place shouldn't be heard by young ears." The Professor looked straight at Rocky, "Anyway, I see persistence and determination in your eyes. Skipping school just to get a Pokemon. Some might say it's typical of a schoolkid to do so. But I say different!" he stood up straight, "I know you were probably just lost. I, too, have a tendency to read maps upside down, so don't worry about it."

"I read the map upside down!?" Rocky shouted so loud that a bunch of crows flew away.

"Let's get away from these shady parts of town. Back to the Pokemon lab we go, and you shall choose your starter Pokemon!" the Professor gestured towards a battered up white ute parked on the street.

"I get to ride in the Professor's ute? Alright!"

As Rocky and the Professor rode down the road and back into the sunlight, the Professor said to himself, "This is why I prefer using a GPS. They're more reliable than maps!"

"Professor?" asked Rocky.

"Oh please, call me Pokey," he smiled in a friendly fashion.

"Professor, I don't know which starter Pokemon to choose. I've always been so good at the Pokemon games, but I know nothing about these new Pokemon." Rocky stopped to think for a minute, "Well, I guess I'll find a way! After all, raising Pokemon is a great learning experience, isn't it?"

"That's the spirit!" Professor Pokey cheered, "Say, what's your name, youngster?"

"I'm Rocky Stone, and I'm gonna be the world's number 1 champion!" Rocky exclaimed with gusto. The professor's eyes studied the kid carefully.

"Are you a boy or a girl?" he finally asked, "Y'know what, it doesn't really matter. Alright Serie, which way is Sam Kelley Town?"

"I'm afraid I do not understand. Let me do a PokeNet search for "which way is Sam Kelley Town"." said the little machine.

"I guess I have to do things the easy way…" muttered Professor Pokey, "Serie. Teleport to Sam Kelley Town."

They suddenly crashed down on top of a large building!

"My Lab!" shouted the Professor, "Serie, why!?"

A monotone "Ha. Ha. Ha." was heard from inside the ute.

"Wh-what just happened?" asked Rocky, unsure of how to react. Professor Pokey ran into the half destroyed building and picked up a briefcase, before running back outside.

"It's just lucky I transported most of my Pokemon to my daughter in another town," he panted upon opening the briefcase, "I just hope the starters are ok."

His eyes bulged out of the sockets when he looked inside the case.

"They're gone!" he wailed, "Someone must've broken in and stolen them!"

"I'll get them back for you!" Rocky said with determination.

"How? You have to battle people like that to get them to listen to you. And you don't have any Pokemon!"

"Then gimme a starter! I can beat em with only one!"

"Youngster, you do realise I'm out of Pokemon, right?" said the Professor, "It's no use. Some creeps have taken what's mine and I can't do anything to stop them. I have no Pokemon, and my daughter is on vacation, so I can't ask her to give my other Pokemon back. I'm a disgrace as a Pokemon Professor. I knew I should've just been a mailman."

"You're not a disgrace!" Rocky called after him as he walked away. Rocky's eyes narrowed.

"Nobody steals Pokemon and gets away with it! I'm going to stop you, hooligans!" Rocky shouted into the air.

"Who are you talking to?" a bratty teenager on a skateboard rode past.

"Why do YOU care!?" Rocky shouted at him but he was out of sight. Rocky sighed.

"Alright, I can do this! I can just fight them head on! But what if they're big tough guys!?" Rocky cowered at the thought, before noticing something on the ground. Pokeballs. Six of them to be exact.

"He totally forgot about these Pokemon!" Rocky picked up one of them and threw it. Nothing happened. Rocky tried the other five, but still nothing.

"I know! I'll use these to catch a wild Pokemon! No need for battles, right? As long as it's low levelled!"

Rocky put the Pokeballs on their belt and started walking, but then stopped.

"Wait a minute, isn't this stealing?" they began to worry, "Nah, I'll give them back. I'm only using these Pokeballs to do the right thing! Yeah!"

Rocky didn't realise that there was a patch of tall grass they were about to walk into! Suddenly, a large, light green snake chased Rocky away!

Once they were safely away from the snake, Rocky said, "The Professor lives in such a dangerous place, filled with snakes…or Pokemon?" they wondered, "I've got an idea!"

Rocky "sneaked" up on the snake, but tripped over, dropping the Pokeball they had been holding. The snake leapt out of the grass to attack, but suddenly, it was stopped by another, smaller snake. It had a dark green head and a light body.

The smaller snake hissed calmly at the larger snake. The larger snake hissed angrily, but slithered away.

"Thank you, little snake." Rocky said, standing up and dusting themself off, "Would you like to be my Pokemon?" they held up the Pokeball. The snake recoiled before slithering back into the grass.

"Um, sorry?" Rocky said in confusion before sighing.

"I wish Vince and Roxette were here. Being a Pokemon trainer is no fun without them. Wait, what am I saying? I'm no trainer! I don't even have any Pokemon!"

Rocky checked their watch. It was 2:00pm.

"Just one more hour and they'll be on their way here to help me!" Rocky said with optimism, "I can deal with that!"


	2. The first battle sorta

"You two had better have a good explanation for this." The stern teacher woman was lecturing Vince and Roxette in the office.

"I….um…..we were…" Vince began sweating nervously, "Um…"

"Vince was trying to stop me." Roxette said calmly, "I deserve the blame."

"Is this true, Vince?" she asked the chubby boy, whose whole face was tinted red.

"Ummm…..yeah, I guess….?" Vince finally said.

"Right. Then I have one less phone call to make." She walked out into another room.

"Sorry, Roxette…" Vince apologised.

"Don't worry about it," Roxette smiled, "You're off the hook. I guess I won't be able to make it to Sam Kelley Town, but you can still follow your friend and your dreams."

Although Roxette was smiling, Vince could tell she was upset. He was about to ask something when they heard a sharp female voice.

"Roxette! Get over here!" whoever she was, she sounded very angry!

"I'll be fine, Vince. Don't worry about me." Roxette smiled one last time before standing up and departing the room.

Vince sighed before the teacher walked back in the room.

"Vince, I may seem strict, but that's only because I want people to do the right thing, ok?" she walked out again. Vince could hear two women talking and then footsteps becoming quieter.

A bustling woman in her 40s with short dark curly hair was rushing around her house doing chores when Vince walked in the door.

"Hello Vincey dear!" she beamed, "How was your day?"

"Um….." Vince didn't know what to say, "Mom, this might seem completely random, but can I go to Sam Kelley Town for a…?" he stopped. His mom wouldn't believe him if he said Pokemon.

"For a…..?" the mom repeated, confused.

"Umm…..you know my friend Rocky, right? Well, they're going to Sam Kelley Town for a, um…adventure!"

"What do you mean by 'adventure'?" she still seemed confused.

"Well…um, y'see, Rocky and I are 12, which is almost 13, which is the first teenager age! And teenagers are when you start to become more independent, like travelling alone and stuff!"

"You're only 12 though, like you said. You shouldn't journey into the world until you're a few years older. I hope you understand, dear." His mom explained.

"Well, uh…in Pokemon 10 year olds travel by themselves!" Vince tried to think of a good reason to leave early.

"You expect me to take THAT as a reason?" the mother eyed him suspiciously. Vince sighed.

"No…." he had been defeated.

"Well too bad, Vincey, you're off to Sam Kelley Town!" mother pulled out a backpack full of supplies, "Oh, I KNEW this day would finally come! Vincey boy, all grown up and ready for the real world!"

"What!?" Vince was shocked as his mom checked through his bag to make sure there were enough supplies.

She gave her son a big kiss on the cheek, much to his embarrassment, before saying, "Goodbye my lovely boy! I hope to see you again…" she sniffed, "If not Christmas, then Easter at least?" she had tears in her eyes, yet she was smiling with joy and pride. She helped a confused Vince out the door, before shutting it with the final words, "Farewell son! I love you!"

"Um…." was all Vince could say. He seriously had not been expecting his mom to make a big drama scene like that! He walked out to the mailbox, before stopping to look at the thin pathway ahead. Vince lived in the countryside, so there was no road. Although he could see one in the distance, cars coming and going, no signs of stopping.

Now he could see why his mother had reacted the way she did. It was a really big deal, leaving home like this! And Rocky had just wandered out into the streets a few hours ago, just like he was doing just now? And Roxette…she wanted to live like this?

Vince's vision came back into focus, for he had spaced out with the trauma.

"I can't live like this!" Vince ran back to the front door, but it was locked. He rang the doorbell. No answer. Then, he noticed a note in the window.

"Gone shopping. May be gone for hours. You know how it is with us mothers!" with a heart.

Vince slowly walked back to the mailbox.

"I can't wait for hours! I have to call mom!" he reached into his bag and pulled out a mobile phone. He dialled a number.

"OY! GETOFFATHELINE!" he heard a gruff voice shout through the receiver.

"Yipe!" Vince quickly hung up, "Wrong number…"

He dialled again, and luckily for him, this time it was his mom.

"Hello?"

"Mom, it's me, Vince," he said, calming down a little.

"Oh Vincey boy, it's good to see you again!" her cheery voice made him feel safe once more, "I know it's been a while, but I need your help with a little something. Should I buy Strawberry or Raspberry Perfume?"

"I don't mind. Mom, I—" Vince was cut off.

"I insist you decide what perfume I wear when you return! Please, dear!"

"Mom, I'm your son, not your date!" Vince was growing impatient, "I wanna—"

"Alright then, I'm getting both!"

"Great, now—" suddenly, his phone battery died.

"Are you serious?" he became nervous again. A bee buzzed past. Vince turned pale as he tried to step away from it.

"Please…stay away…" he shivered before a swarm of bees flew straight at him!

"AAAAAAAH!" he ran as fast as he could. Unfortunately, since he wasn't as athletic as other kids, he soon found himself slowing down. He didn't even pay attention to where he had been going. Next thing he knew, he was surrounded by grass, tall grass at that.

"Heh…if this were Pokemon, there would be wild Pokemon here…" he chuckled nervously to himself. Suddenly, a VERY LARGE rattlesnake shook it's rattle at him.

"Stay away please!" Vince ran again, but his bag was so heavy that he almost toppled over.

"Haha! Sorry there mate!" Vince heard the voice of a man. He whirled around to see that the "snake" was actually just a man and a woman in disguise.

"You scared me!" Vince caught his breath.

"I thought yous was a criminal, with that big bag o loot!" the man said.

"Don't mind us! We'll just return to ours duty now!" the woman said before they returned to their costume.

"Hey, do you two know where Sam Kelley Town is?" Vince asked, deciding now that he might as well find Rocky.

"Sam Kelley? Why, we hasn't heard that name since 1984!" the man said thoughtfully, "I didn't know there was a town named af'r than rotten criminal!"

"Naw, Jimmy, yur thinkin o Jam Kelley!" the woman corrected him, "Sam Kelley is a long ways from here, youngin. Yur better off stayin here. Us country folk don't like it out in the big city."

"My best friend is in Sam Kelley Town! I need to find them, please!" Vince pleaded the pair.

"Hmmm…alright." The woman handed him a compass, "This here's a big city way o findin things!"

"Thanks…." Vince said, unsure of how a compass would help him if he didn't know which way Sam Kelley was. However, he politely left the two alone and set off to hopefully find Sam Kelley.

He didn't get far when he got a phone call. At first he was confused. Didn't his phone battery die? Then he realised his mother had packed a spare phone, which he picked up with haste, hoping it was mom.

"Hello?"

"Vince, are you there? Is Rocky with you? I need to speak to them."

"No, Mrs Stone, Rocky's not here. Sorry." Vince said without thinking. A shrill shriek suddenly blasted his eardrums.

"Don't tell me they've gone off to find 'Pokemon' or whatever! Jeez, that kid's obsessed!" the woman sounded exasperated.

"Um…if I said yes would you believe me?" Vince asked unsurely.

"Of course I would! I know my child! Fine, they can go adventuring for all I care. I know they'll come home crying for my famous Tomato Special tonight!"

"Um, your 'Tomato Special' is just Tomato Sou—"

"TOMATO SPECIAL NEVER FAILS!" the loud voice was the last he heard before she hung up. Vince didn't even think to ring his mother. Instead, he simply looked up Google Maps on his phone and went from there.

Meanwhile, in Sam Kelley Town, Rocky was trying to juggle the empty Pokeballs, but ultimately failing. Suddenly, they heard a voice.

"Don't mistreat your Pokemon, JERK!" Rocky whirled around, but saw no one. Rocky sighed and checked their watch. 3:30pm.

"Come, on, where are Vince and Roxette?" they asked themself impatiently, "I wanna help the Professor!"

"Oh, you wanna help him, do you?" Rocky suddenly heard the voice of a girl behind him. Rocky yelped, whirling around to see a teenage girl with red sunglasses on.

"Yes I do!" Rocky said happily, "Do you wanna help?"

"Of course I would!" the girl said, "But first you gotta do a little something for me!"

"Anything!"

"Give me your Pokemon." She smirked.

"But I don't have any Pokemon! These are empty!" Rocky held up the Pokeballs.

"Liar! Go, Asher!" the girl suddenly threw a Pokeball of her own, and out came a little creature that resembled a raccoon with a mouse tail.

"Aww, it looks so cute!" Rocky said, looking down at it.

"Don't you DARE call my Pokemon 'cute'!" the girl exclaimed, "Asher wants to be TOUGH!"

"Wait, are you trying to battle me?" Rocky suddenly realised, "I told you, I have no Pokemon!"

"Stop lying! Everyone in this town owns at least one Pokemon! Except that loser Professor!" she laughed sadistically.

"Hang on! Did you steal his Pokemon!?" Rocky again realised.

"Yes I did, because I'm the best thief in town!" the girl admitted proudly, "I'm not scared to admit it, because I know I can beat anyone with my new slave!"

"Pokemon! Are! Not! Slaves!" Rocky leapt at the girl, but missed, landing facefirst in the pond nearby.

"Asher, use Hot Peppercorn!" the girl ordered the little raccoon. It jumped at Rocky and spat a little red flame at them.

"YEEEEOUCH!" Rocky spun around and sat in the water to put out the fire.

"It's your turn, loser," the girl said brashly. Rocky was too busy cooling down in the pond to do anything.

"Oh well? Guess it's my turn again! Go Scarecus!" the girl smirked before throwing another Pokeball, revealing a little yellow pterodactyl.

"Scarecus, use Scare!" Scarecus flew over to Rocky and made a small roar in their face.

"Owwww…." Rocky was still trying to recover from the burn, "Hey!" they snapped back to normal, "You can't use Pokemon to attack trainers!"

"Oh yeah? Who said I was obeying the rules? Go, Trumpus!" she threw a third Pokeball to reveal an odd looking yellow creature.

"Trumpus, use Honk!" the little creature went up to Rocky's face and yelled HOOOOOONNNNK!

"Did you take all three starters!?" Rocky asked.

"Well DOY!" the girl rolled her eyes, "Jackie Slack doesn't obey the rules! Don't make me repeat myself!"

Suddenly, a little snake slithered into the scene and spat poison at the three other Pokemon.

"Hey! Where did you come from!?" Jackie yelled angrily, "Scarecus, use Scare!"

Scarecus flew over to the snakelike Pokemon, but retreated once it hissed at it.

"You coward!" Jackie grabbed the creature by the wing, before tossing it into the air.

"Don't mistreat Pokemon like that!" Rocky shouted, enraged, "You're supposed to BOND with your Pokemon!"

"Oh yeah? Are you gonna cry to mommy if I do… _this?_ " Jackie took a step towards Trumpus, before Asher blocked the way.

" _Asher asher ash!"_ the little raccoon's scratchy voice was filled with fury before it scratched Jackie in the face.

"Hey! You can't attack your trainer!" Jackie fell over backwards into the pond.

"I thought Jackie Slack didn't follow the rules!" Rocky exclaimed, smiling at the irony.

"You DARE use my own words against me! Nevermind! Trumpus, use Honk!" Jackie had managed to push Asher off her face and it was now lying helplessly on the ground.

Trumpus looked around nervously before running off.

"Hey! You get back here and fight or you're toast!" Jackie called it back into it's Pokeball. Before Jackie could throw the ball again, Scarecus flew back over from behind and hit the back of Jackie's head!

" _Scaarrrrrrecus!"_ it sounded very infuriated with it's "trainer".

"Ohhhhh, so NOW you fight!" Jackie became angry, "Fine then, you useless animals! Away with you all!"

Jackie ran off, dropping the three Pokeballs on the ground. One opened to reveal Trumpus. Scarecus and Asher each held one of Trumpus' hands and walked it away from the mean "trainer". Trumpus shook with fright.

"Here, have some water," Rocky, who had been watching the fight scene in amusement, now pulled out their water bottle and held it close to the three Pokemon. The creatures looked at each other in bewilderment before finally each taking a sip.

"Don't worry, little guys. I'll take you back to the Professor!" Rocky smiled down at the critters.


	3. A wild Slick appears!

**Before this chapter, I'd like to clarify something before anyone says anything. One of my Pokemon; Trumpus was made up 5 years ago and it was named after the trumpet, not after a certain person that everyone talks/complains about. You know who I'm talking about.**

 **Also, I know it's taking awhile for Rocky and co. to obtain their first Pokemon, but that will happen soon enough! I just wanted to be different from the anime.**

 **Ok, that's all. Onto the story! :DDDD**

 **(Also, it took me like 5 minutes to remember the word clarify…I should be ashamed -/-)**

"Thank you so much for bringing my Pokemon back!" the Professor hugged Rocky, much to their embarrassment, "Is there anything an old man can do to repay such a helpful youngster?"

"You could...give me a starter?" Rocky suggested hopefully.

"That sounds like a great idea! Unfortunately, they all seem very tired at the moment. What happened?"

"Some mean girl named Jackie Slack was abusing them!" Rocky suddenly shouted with fury, "She was insulting and threatening them! She even called one a slave!"

"What!?" Professor Pokey exclaimed, "That's not right! Pokemon are not to be treated that way! I'd go right out there and tell her that...but I'm too afraid, and I don't even know where she is."

"I'll stop her!" Rocky exclaimed, "Just gimme a starter and I'll show her who's boss!"

"As I said, Rocky, all three of them are tired out. I don't blame 'em. After all, if _I_ was abused like that, _I_ wouldn't feel like battling for a while either."

The Professor put the three Pokeballs back into his briefcase and closed it.

"Sorry, Rocky. I know you really wanted to be a Pokemon Trainer, but this is the only town I know where you can obtain starters."

"What about the other trainers in this town?" asked Rocky, "Surely they have starters, and there's definitely more than three of them!"

"We have new starters shipped in every month. And some trainers are just lucky enough to have a Pokemon wander up to them."

"Alright…" Rocky shuffled off sadly, "Thanks anyway, Professor."

Rocky didn't get far when they heard a hiss. Worried it would be the large, unfriendly light green snake, they stumbled and fell.

"Please don't hurt me!" Rocky cried out, "I'm just a kid!"

But instead, a little snake with a dark green head slithered up to them. It hissed softly. It seemed friendly.

"A-are you the snake that helped me out before? Um…thank you!" Rocky thanked the snake. It hissed softly again.

Rocky reached out to pet the snake, but it slithered back into the grass.

"Welp, I guess it's back to the drawing board." Rocky stood up, putting their backpack back on since it had fallen off. They began to walk off, feeling dejected.

"Mom's gonna kill me when I get home." Rocky said to themself, upset. They picked up a small rock and threw it through the air in rage.

"I shoulda known I'd be no good!"

The rock landed in a small bush. Rocky sighed and walked away. They didn't notice the small bush opening it's EYES as it squeaked with pain.

Rocky noticed their shadow getting bigger and bigger.

"It's getting late. I'd better get home before sundown…" they sighed.

"TROWER!" a voice suddenly screeched from behind Rocky.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGHHHH!" Rocky screamed a deafening scream, tripping over.

"Trower!" Rocky looked up to see a large tree with a couple of berries right behind them. Only this tree also had deep blue eyes, a large square tooth, and an angry look on it's face!

"Hey, are you a Pokemon?" Rocky asked before the tree picked them up in it's stubby branch "arms" and threw them to the ground.

"Ow!" Rocky exclaimed, "Pokeball, GO!" Rocky threw an empty Pokeball without thinking.

"Wait, did I forget to give these empty ones back to the Professor?"

The tree re-emerged from the Pokeball and glared at Rocky.

"Why are you attacking me? I would never do anything to intentionally upset you!" Rocky pleaded, "Please forgive me!"

The big tree attempted to fold it's arms and huffed.

"Is it because I threw a rock in that bush?" Rocky pointed to the small bush, before realising it was crying it's eyes out!

"A crying bush?" Rocky then realised something, "Did I upset your baby?"

The tree nodded angrily.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt it! I swear I would never harm a Pokemon like that! Well…unless it was a battle, but…"

"Treent!" a smaller tree suddenly hopped over and began "talking" with it's mother.

"Trower?" the larger tree calmed down a little.

"Treent!"

"Trower…" it closed it's eyes, thinking, "Trow."

The big tree shuffled back over to it's baby, closely followed by it's other child.

"Awww…." Rocky cooed, watching the big tree cuddle with its two children, "They're like a little family. Oh, shoot. I have to head home now…"

Rocky continued walking until they grew tired.

"Oh no…it's getting dark," Rocky gazed up at the moon in the sky. They looked around to find somewhere to rest. They ran into a random building, hoping it would allow random people to stay overnight.

"Hi! Is this a hotel?" Rocky asked upon entering the building.

"Welcome to the Pokemon Centre! Would you like to rest your Pokemon?" asked Nurse Joy.

"What? I don't even have any Pokemon!" Rocky exclaimed.

"THEN GET OUT." Nurse Joy's head turned into a dragon!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" Rocky screamed and ran out.

Suddenly, Rocky woke up, still screaming.

"Nurse Joy is SCARY!" Rocky panted, "Hey, where am I?" they looked around, "And when did I fall asleep?"

Rocky noticed they had collapsed in the doorway of the Pokemon Centre!

"Whoops…" they rubbed their head sheepishly as they stood up.

"Thank goodness you've come to! Are you ok?" Nurse Joy asked.

"Nurse Joy? Is that you?" Rocky asked.

"Nah, I'm just a cosplayer," Nurse Joy suddenly sounded like a teenager, "But you can still rest your Pokemon here."

"I'm sorry Mam, I don't have any Pokemon." Rocky walked over to the counter, "Do you mind if I stay here?"

"I suppose so." Nurse Joy leaned in and whispered, "I'm actually the real Nurse Joy. But I know people will flip out if they learn a videogame character has come to life."

"Nurse Joy is real!?" Rocky exclaimed so loud it made heads turn, "Does that mean there's like a million OTHER Nurse Joys out there?"

"Don't be silly, mister…miss…umm…" Nurse Joy sweatdropped, "I told you, I'm just a cosplayer!"

A confused Rocky then noticed a little boy playing his Nintendo DS nearby.

"Hey kid." Rocky walked over to him, "Watcha playin?"

"Pokemon Diamond and Pearl," he said without looking up, "I lost the Gym Battle again!" he suddenly exclaimed, "Why can't this game be easier?"

"You're lucky you have a DS," Rocky said, "I'm stuck with a GameBoy. I have to borrow my brother's DS if I wanna battle my best friend."

"What's a GameBoy?" asked the boy. Rocky looked taken aback by this.

"It's a…y'know what, I'm too tired to talk right now. I'm gonna crash here for tonight." Rocky fainted.

They later woke up in a hospital bed.

"Huh?"

"Good morning!" they were greeted by Nurse Joy, "I thought you would rather sleep in a bed than on the floor!" she giggled.

"Sorry, jeez." Rocky rolled their eyes and stood up, "Do you know the way back to this town?" they pointed to their hometown's location on the map.

"Couldn't you just follow the map?" asked Nurse Joy. Rocky facepalmed.

"I'm so dumb…" Rocky muttered to themself.

"Don't say that about yourself." Nurse Joy smiled. Then, she turned serious, "It's probably in your best interest to leave here anyway. There have been a few reports of Pokemon robberies on the news last night."

"WHAT!?" an angry guy shouted nearby, "You said this place was safe, you liar!" he stormed out. Rocky and Nurse Joy stared after him.

"This place is the safest place in town, but we're still a target. The enemy goes by the name of Jackie Slack. She may disguise herself to trick people into giving her their Pokemon, but she always wears those red sunglasses! Make sure to stay away from her!" Nurse Joy warned Rocky.

"She stole Pokemon from the Professor yesterday!" Rocky exclaimed, "But luckily I gave them back to him!" they smiled proudly.

"Yesterday? Oh I'm sorry, I forgot to tell you! You slept for an entire day! You must've been REALLY tired!" Nurse Joy explained.

"Whaaaat!?" Rocky was shocked, "Oh man, I've REALLY gotta get going!" they rushed out the door into the front room of the Pokemon Centre. Suddenly, their stomach rumbled.

"Oh man! I haven't eaten or drinken for, like, over a day!" Rocky suddenly realised they also felt dehydrated, "I gave all my water to those Pokemon…"

Then, they noticed a vending machine against the wall. They reached into their pocket and pull out a nickel.

"I think I'd like some water," said Rocky, "Fresh water?" they saw the name on the machine, "Heh, just like in Pokemon."

Once they had taken a few drinks of the Fresh Water, they then bought a candy bar for a dime.

"Mmm! This candy bar sure hits the spot!" they munched on the chocolate in content.

"Excuse me, miss, but I've been….umm…" Rocky looked over to see Vince! He had been talking to the nurse, but now he just stared, dumbfounded.

"Umm…sorry miss…it's just you, um, look a lot like someone from a videogame I play a lot…ok that sounded really weird…" Vince rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Oh, don't worry, I'm just a cosplayer!" Nurse Joy lied, smiling, "Would you like to rest your Pokemon?"

"Pokemon?" asked Vince in bewilderment, "Um…did I hear that correctly?"

"Yup!" Nurse Joy cheered, "Welcome to Sam Kelley's Pokemon Centre!"

"Sam Kelley? I made it in less than 2 days?" Vince sounded surprised with himself.

"Vince! Hey buddy!" Rocky called out, running over to Vince.

"Please no running in the Pokemon Centre." said Nurse Joy.

"Rocky!?" Vince turned around to see his friend, "Ack! You scared me there! I'm so glad I found you! I was so worried! I was locked out of the house, and then I was chased by bees, and then some weirdos in a snake costume scared me, and then my GameBoy battery died, and then—"

"Vince, calm down! You're too hyper right now!" Rocky put their hand on Vince's shoulder to calm him down. Vince began panting, presumably from tons of running.

" _You're_ calling _me_ hyper?" Vince panted, "Anyway, have you seen Professor Pokey yet?"

"Yes, but—"

"Which starter did you choose?" Vince asked excitedly.

"I didn't get a starter," Rocky said sadly, "He said the Pokemon needed rest after getting tired after—wait, that was two days ago! Let's go!" They ran off.

"Huh?" Vince looked over at the doorway through which Rocky had run through.

Vince slowly followed Rocky, before breaking into a run once he noticed how far ahead they were.

"Wait up, Rocky! I don't know where the Professor's Lab is!"

"Oh no! I remember now! It got destroyed!" Rocky slapped themself on the forehead.

"What? Geez, how much did I miss?" Vince said in confusion.

"Let's search for him! Maybe he's hiding in this grass!" Rocky took a step towards the tall grass in from of them.

"Hello, youngsters!" Professor Pokey suddenly walked up behind them, "You weren't thinking of walking into the tall grass, were you?"

"Hey, just like in the games!" Vince cheered.

"Y'know, I've always wondered what happens if you ignore the Professor," said Rocky before diving into the tall grass like an idiot. Professor Pokey facepalmed while Vince panicked.

"Rocky, no! What are you doing! Wild Pokemon will attack you!" Vince exclaimed.

"Hey, the Professor is supposed to say that! EEK!" Rocky suddenly screeched before tumbling out of the grass. Vince noticed there was a snake bite on their arm, and he turned pale at the sight.

"Umm…Rocky…?" Vince backed away, accidentally bumping into the Professor, "Sorry Sir."

"Don't worry! I always come prepared!" the Professor pulled out a piece of fruit from his lab coat pocket.

"Is that a Pecha berry?" asked Vince in awe, "Wow! I feel like I'm dreaming!" he felt dizzy.

"He's just overreacting. I'll be fine!" Rocky cheered, jumping up, only to stagger as they clenched their arm in pain.

"Owww…!"

"Eat this." The Professor shoved the berry into Rocky's mouth. Rocky began coughing and hacking.

"I'm sorry!" the Professor exclaimed in worry. Vince gasped and covered his mouth in shock.

After some difficulty, Rocky eventually swallowed the fruit.

"You almost choked me!" Rocky yelped, "Hey, the bite's gone!" they suddenly looked at where the bite had been.

"Ssss…" a small hiss came from the grass. The small dark green headed snake was hiding, an ashamed expression on its face.

"That snake...it keeps following me…" Rocky muttered, "Professor, what is that Pokemon? It's a Pokemon, right?"

"That's Slick, the snake Pokemon; a Poison/Speed type." Said Professor Pokey said, handing Rocky a Pokedex, "There's more information in here."

"A real life Pokedex!" Rocky kissed the Pokedex! Professor Pokey looked taken aback by this.

"Umm…" was all Vince could utter before Rocky scanned the little snake with the Pokedex. Or rather they tried to, but Slick slithered off. It peered through the grass up at Rocky.

"Some Pokemon don't like getting too close to people," said Vince.

"But it bit me!" Rocky exclaimed, "You can't say THAT'S not getting 'too close'!"

"That's called self defense. Just like other animals, some Pokemon attack when they feel threatened," said Professor Pokey, "You dove into the grass, so it probably felt scared."

"Oh…" Rocky knelt down to look at the little snake, "Sorry, Slick. I didn't mean to scare you."

Slick looked up at Rocky and gave a small smile.

"Sssslick," it said, before slithering up Rocky's arm.

"Ack!" Rocky watched in fear as Slick wrapped itself around their neck, "Um, please don't choke me…"

"Don't worry, Rocky, a wild Slick like this has a very slim chance of harming good people like yourself," the Professor smiled at the kid, "I think it likes you!"

"If it likes them then why is it wrapping itself around their neck?" Vince tried to pull the snake off Rocky, "Don't worry buddy, I'll save you!"

"Hey, careful!" Professor Pokey seperated them, "Don't worry, young man. Everything's ay ok! Say, what's your name?"

"I-I'm Vincent Crow," said Vince, "But people just call me Vince. So, what's up with that snake?"

Slick looked at Vince and hissed quietly.

"Um, hi?" Vince nervously waved at it.

"I'm hungry!" Rocky suddenly shouted, causing Vince to fall over.

"I told you, Rocky, I always come prepared!" he pulled out a slice of cream pie.

"Thanks Professor!" Rocky ate the whole thing in one bite! Vince sighed sadly.

"That was supposed to be for both of you…" Professor Pokey sweatdropped.

"Why did you do that?" Vince asked, "I haven't eaten much either, y'know!"

"Sorry!" Rocky was still chewing the pie, "Hey, can I have seconds?"

"Have you forgotten your manners?" the Professor asked, "Your friend hasn't eaten much lately, and you're asking for _seconds_?"

"Yeah!" Vince exclaimed, "May I please have something to eat, Sir?"

"Unfortunately, that's all the food I have on me at the moment. Unless you'd like some of my herbal medicine?"

"I'll take anything!" Vince reached into the Professor's bag and pulled out a small plant. He quickly ate it, though he shuddered at the bitter taste.

"S-s-sorry Sir…" Vince was still shaking, "That tasted terrible and now I feel worse!" he made a face, "C'mon Rocky, let's go get some stupid Pokemon or whatever…" he began to walk away.

"What!?" Rocky called after him, "You're the second biggest Pokemon fan I know!"

Rocky ran after their friend, before realising that Slick was still attached to their neck!

"Um, hey Slick." Rocky looked at the snakelike Pokemon, "Um, don't you have to get back to your natural habitat?"

"Sli-slick," it said in a gentle hiss.

"Do you feel bad for biting me?" Rocky asked it. Slick nodded.

"It's ok, Slick, I know you were just scared."

"Slick, slick." It smiled at Rocky, licking them on the cheek!

"Ack! I got licked by a snake!" Rocky stuck their tongue out, "Um…did you just poison me?"

"Slick, slick," the snake Pokemon shook its head, "Ssslick?" it looked up at Rocky again.

"I guess you can tag along if you really want to!" Rocky beamed at the snake, "Although Vince might be a bit scared—OH MAN! I was chasing Vince, wasn't I!?" Rocky quickly began running after their friend.

Meanwhile, a girl with red sunglasses was sitting on a park bench, pretending to read a newspaper. A small raccoonlike creature scurried past, before curling up against some leaves. The girl casually threw a Pokeball at its head. The raccoon SUDDENLY jerked its head to look at the girl and growled. The girl threw a small pebble at it and it fell over. The girl smiled evilly and threw the Pokeball again, this time capturing it.

"Heh." She chuckled, reaching to pick up the ball.

"Yo, Jackie!" a high pitched voice suddenly screeched throughout the park, angering the girl.

"What is it, Jillie!?" she asked, irritated and glaring at a little girl with pink hair who was running over towards her.

"Jackie! Jackie!" the little girl jumped up and down, "Momma said that stealing is bad!"

"Says the girl who refused to clean her room yesterday." Jackie muttered.

"You should know by now that if momma says 'clean your room or no dinner', then I'm gonna go with no dinner! No chores and no brussel sprouts! It's a win-win, dork!" Jillie suddenly noticed the Pokeball on the ground.

"Ooh, what dat?" she picked it up, "Hey this isn't candy!"

She threw the Pokeball to reveal the raccoon-like creature, who quickly scurried off.

"Look what you've done! Get back here!" Jackie quickly chased after the Pokemon. Jillie ran after Jackie.

"Jackie, that critter doesn't want to be with a stupid meanie stealer like you!" Jillie jumped on Jackie's head, pulling at her dark hair.

"Get off me, you brat!" Jackie shoved Jillie to the ground, "You better help me get that Pokemon back or no dinner!"

"Fine! I hate dinner!" Jillie put her hands on her hips.

"Help me or you HAVE to eat dinner!" Jackie smirked.

"You're not the boss of me!" Jillie shouted.

"Our mom kicked us out, therefore you HAVE to obey me! I'M the older sister!"

"FINE! But only this once!" Jillie lunged at the creature, grabbing it, "I got it! Now what?"

"Ashburn, return!" Jackie recalled it into the Pokeball.

"Hey, that rhymes!" Jillie cheered, "What were we doing again?"

"You were just about to help me steal a bunch of Pokemon!" Jackie said quickly.

"Was I?" Jillie was confused, "Do I get one?"

"Um, sure. But only one! Only the best can have ALL the Pokemon!" Jackie smiled smugly, "And with this Ashburn in tow, we'll be able to—"

"What's a 'Ashburn'?" asked Jillie. Jackie facepalmed.

"It's the Pokemon I just caught!" she shouted impatiently.

"Catch, or _steal_?" Jillie eyed the older girl carefully.

"I caught it fair and square!" Jackie raged.

"Jeez, no need to get your undies all twisted up!"

"What!? You make no sense!" Jackie roared.

"You make no sense too, dummy!" Jillie made a face at her sister.

"If I'm a dummy then you're dumber, dummy!" Jackie said angrily.

Jillie blew a raspberry at Jackie.

"YOU SPAT ON ME! Now I smell like tacos!"

"At least you smell better now, taco face!"

 _ **ONE VERY LONG ARGUMENT LATER…**_

"Slick." Vince turned around to see Slick in his face, and nearly fainted.

"Hey Vince! Do you even know where you're going?" Rocky asked, running over to their best friend.

"Yes, I'm going to find something sweet to eat! I hated that stupid plant!" Vince shuddered, "I can still taste it…"

"Fine, but what was the deal with calling Pokemon 'stupid'?" Rocky asked in annoyance, "And you walked AWAY from the Professor when he was the one with the starters?"

"Did I?" Vince was dazy, "Sorry Rocky, I'm not myself when I'm hungry. And wasn't that one of those herbal things? Y'know, from Pokemon?"

"Herbal medicine lowers friendship due to its bitter taste!" Rocky suddenly exclaimed, "Dude, I'm sorry I ate that pie! I'll make it up to you! I'll take you to an all you can eat buffet!"

"I think your snake needs food more than me." Vince stared at the snake, who looked exhausted.

"What does a Slick eat?" Rocky realised they still had the Professor's Pokedex.

 _A Slick's diet usually consists of human legs and arms, though some tougher Slick have been known to eat human heads._

O_O was the face that Vince and Rocky both made.

 _Just kidding! A Slick's diet usually consists of grass and honey, although some have been known to eat human heads._

"Umm…please tell me you're joking on that last part…" Vince went pale.

"I don't remember the Pokedex in the games having…dark humour like that," said Rocky.

"How is that funny?" Vince exclaimed. Slick's eyes narrowed as it nodded in agreement.

"Let's just go with grass and honey." Rocky sweatdropped, "There's grass all around, Slick! Bon appetit!"

Slick began munching on the grass in content, before its eyes locked onto something nearby and it slithered off.

"Slick, where are you going?" Rocky chased after the snake until they bumped into a tree!

"Ack! I'm stuck!" Rocky pushed away from the tree to get their face out of the honey on the tree, but their hands ended up getting stuck!

"Aha! You fell for my trap! Prepare to be captured!" Jackie Slack suddenly jumped down from the tree, landing perfectly on her feet!

"And I'm here too!" Jillie crashed headfirst onto the ground, faceplanting in the mud.

"Hey, you're not a Pokemon!" Jackie pointed at Rocky, "You're that kid who tried to battle me but failed! You were just lucky that those backstabbing animals turned on me, those JERKS!"

"Who's there!?"Rocky yelled, "I think there's honey in my ears!"

Jackie jumped in front of Rocky and flicked them on the forehead.

"YOU are a GIANT IDIOT! What kind of idiot faceplants into a tree like that?" Jackie asked in a mean tone as Jillie glared at her, "Only Pokemon are supposed to be stupid!"

"I dunno what you said but I bet it was an insult! I recognise you! You're the Pokemon abuser, Slacky Jack!" Rocky shouted loudly as their eyes narrowed

"Wrong name, buster!" Jackie tried to grab Slick, but it slithered out of her grasp.

"Hey! Slick is not yours to keep!" Rocky tried to pull away from the tree, but it was no use.

"How dare you imply that I am not the rightful owner of every single Pokemon in the world!"

"Rightful!?" Rocky became angrier, "You're sick!"

"You're sick, honey face!" Jackie threw her Pokeball in anger, as her unwilling Pokemon, an Ashburn, emerged from it.

"You better not run away or else!" Jackie pointed at it, "Ashburn, use Firefang!"

Ashburn sighed, upset, before biting Slick on the tail. Slick winced from the burn it left behind.

"Slick!" Rocky tried to detach themself from the tree, but they were still stuck!

"I have to help Slick." Rocky muttered to themself, "Slick! Do you know Poison Tail!?" they called over to their snakelike Pokemon.

Slick jumped up a smacked its tail down onto the Ashburn. It fell over, turning purple with the effect.

"Whoa! My very first Pokemon battle!" Rocky said in amazement, "Um, now bite it or something!"

Slick hissed and slithered over to Ashburn, licking its wounds to make it feel better.

"What are you doing?" Rocky exclaimed in alarm, "You can't let that girl win!"

"It's because Slick is loyal to me, like all Pokemon should be!" Jackie folded her arms smugly.

"Don't get cocky, it's gonna get Rocky!" Rocky shouted in anger, pulling away from the tree, causing it to fall over! A bunch of coconuts fell out of the tree, hitting Jackie and Jillie on their heads.

"Ow! I don't deserve this!" Jillie covered her head, "I wasn't a part of this thiefness!"

"Ashburn...Ack! Return!" Jackie recalled the fainted Pokemon into her Pokeball, "Stupid thing didn't help me," she muttered under her breath before departing by jumping into the air.

"Hey! Get back here and tell me how to fly like that!" Jillie ran around, looking for her sister.

"This was a bad idea…" Rocky's eyes became swirly from the tree falling on top of them!

"Slick! Slick!" the little snake wrapped its tail around Rocky and pulled them out from underneath the tree.

"Sorry Slick. I guess I got carried away there…" Rock rubbed the back of their head sheepishly, "Are you ok?"

Slick suddenly hissed in pain, and Rocky noticed a small blaze on its tail.

"We've gotta get you to the Pokemon centre!" Rocky exclaimed in alarm, picking up the small snake and running off.


	4. The heartless Pokemon abuser

Rocky ran into the Pokemon Centre, carrying Slick in their arms. Nurse Joy looked up from her computer.

"Hello! Welcome to the Pokemon Centre!" she greeted before Rocky slammed Slick on the desk.

"My Pokemon...! Needs...!" Rocky panted before collapsing onto the floor!

Nurse Joy stared, confused. Just then, Vince ran in after his friend, puffing and panting.

"Rocky...! Why...?" Vince panted, holding onto Rocky for support.

"Slick slick," the snakelike Pokemon said timidly to Nurse Joy, who seemed to understand.

"Please let me take your Pokemon for a minute." said Nurse Joy, placing Slick onto a tray and carrying it into another room.

"Rocky, why'd you just run off like that?" Vince asked once he had caught his breath.

"Slick was hurt! I had to help it!" Rocky explained worriedly.

"What about me? I haven't eaten in...hang on! I just realised something!" Vince facepalmed himself, "I had food in my bag the whole time! I feel stupid now..."

"You're not stupid," Rocky assured their friend.

"Thanks, Rocky," Vince opened his bag to see what he had, "Ooooh! Tuna cassorole!" he pulled out a container and opened it, "Oh man, I'll have to eat it cold..."

"There's a microwave over there! It's only a quarter to use!" Rocky pointed to a microwave in the corner of the room.

"Aww man, I don't have any money."

"I'll heat it up for you. Be right back!" Rocky took the cassorole over to the microwave.

Just then, Nurse Joy walked back out to the counter.

"I'm terribly sorry, but your Slick is dead." she said.

"What!?" Vince looked over at Rocky nervously. They didn't appear to have heard Nurse Joy.

"N-no!" Vince panicked, "Isn't there anything we can do?"

"Nope, sorry. Circle of life, y'know." she then started talking through the microphone, "WOULD ALL POKEMON TRAINERS PLEASE DEPOSIT THEIR POKEMON TO THE COUNTER FOR AN EMERGENCY CHECKUP IMMEDIATELY! THIS IS AN ORDER! THANK YOU!"

Everybody else in the Pokemon Centre walked over to the counter, crowding Vince and making him feel uncomfortable.

"What's going on?" a man asked.

"I don't know," said a woman.

Rocky walked back over, wondering what the crowd was all about.

"Hey Vince? I don't remember there being a crowd here before. What's going on?" Rocky asked out of curiosity.

"Ummmm..." Vince began sweating nervously, "I-I dunno!"

"Cool shades!" a young boy called out from the crowd. Rocky then noticed that Nurse Joy was wearing red sunglasses!

"You're not Nurse Joy!" Rocky threw the casserole in her face!

"OW! HOT!" Nurse Joy screeched at the burning on her face, "Of course I am, stupid! Who else would I be?" Nurse Joy didn't notice a snake slithering into her dress.

"Nurse Joy doesn't insult people!" Rocky lunged onto the counter and pulled off her pink wig to reveal Jackie Slack!

The crowd gasped as Jackie kicked Rocky in the face before making a run for it. Just then, she began jumping and wiggling around!

"Hey! What's in my dress!?" she grabbed Slick, who had been hiding in her disguise. Slick bit Jackie on the hand.

"YEOWWWWWCHHHH!" she screamed, shaking her hand around wildly as she ran out of the Pokemon Centre.

Just then, the real Nurse Joy walked back out.

"I'm terribly sorry for making you wait so long, children, but Slick suddenly slithered out of the room, and-" she stopped when she noticed the crowd around her desk.

"Oh wow, I didn't know I was so popular!" she smiled.

After Rocky and Vince left, Rocky handed what was left of the tuna casserole to Vince.

"Sorry, buddy," they said, ashamed, "It was in my hand, and I was caught up in the moment, and-"

"No, it's alright," Vince sighed before reaching into his bag, "I've got spaghetti!" he pulled out another container and sat down, "And I actually LIKE cold spaghetti, so it's not a problem!" he smiled, opening the container and beginning to eat, "You can have some too, if you like." he offered Rocky a plastic fork.

"No thanks, I'm good." Rocky sat down and began to eat the remains of the casserole, "Wow, that Jackie Slack girl is persistant! She just NEVER gives up!" they said in annoyance.

"She has a sick personality too! She told me that...uh...your Slick was...dead." Vince shuddered at repeating what Jackie had said so casually.

"WHAT!?" Rocky spat out their mouthful of food, "She is MESSED UP!"

Slick hissed angrily, agreeing with its new friends.

"Hey, how come we haven't met many other Pokemon Trainers?" Vince tried to change the subject in hopes of cheering up Rocky and Slick.

Right on cue, a teenage guy with shaggy blonde hair walked up to them.

"Hello, I'm Max! Would you like to battle?" he exclaimed eagerly.

"Of course!" Rocky was suddenly standing up, "Go, Slick!"

"Go, BouncyHonk!" Max threw his Pokeball. A little yellow football creature emerged from the ball.

"BouncyHonk! HONK!" it yelled it a high pitched voice.

"BouncyHonk, use Honk!" Max commanded. BouncyHonk did a flip through the air and pounded on top of Slick.

"That's Honk?" asked Vince unsurely, still eating his spaghetti. Slick didn't seem hurt by BouncyHonk's attack.

"Slick! Use Bite!" Rocky exclaimed with energy. Slick bit the little football-like creature. It began crying in a high pitched wail.

"No! BouncyHonk! My poor baby!" he ran and scooped up the Pokemon in his arms, "Don't worry! Daddy will take you away from the big bad bullies!"

He ran off hastily, with Vince and Rocky staring after him.

"Umm...what just happened?" Vince blinked.

"I just won my first Trainer Battle! ALRIGHT!" Rocky punched the air with triumph.

"Did you actually win? He didn't give you any money." Vince pointed out.

"You're right! Get back here Max! You owe me several hundred dollars!" Rocky ran after Max. Slick chased after Rocky to stop them.

"I hope Rocky doesn't force him to give his money to them...oh no! What if they do!?" Vince stood up and began packing the empty container back into his bag. Suddenly, he heard a female voice shriek.

"What was that?" Vince whirled around to see Roxette, who had just tripped over! Only he didn't recognise her at first, because her hair was now blue.

"Vince! Hi!" she smiled once she noticed the chubby boy a few metres away. Vince blushed at the sight of her as she stood up and walked towards him.

"H-hi!" Vince stammered, "Umm...wh-what are you doing here? D-didn't your parents, uhh...I mean..."

"I wasn't giving up THAT easily," Roxette smiled, "Glad ya made it too! Is Rocky here?"

"Uhhh, yeah. They, um, chased after someone and demanded money. Because they won a battle!" Vince added quickly, "Not because I'm making friends with bad people!"

"Oh cool! Rocky already has a Pokemon? What about you, Vince?" Roxette asked.

"Uhh...no, I don't have a Pokemon yet. D-do you?" Vince asked. Roxette shook her head.

"Nope. Hey, I know! Let's visit the Professor together! I think I know where he is!" Roxette linked arms with Vince as the two of them walked in the opposite direction that Rocky had gone.

A couple minutes later, they found Professor Pokey sitting by some tall grass. He then noticed Roxette and Vince peering at him curiously.

"Oh! Hello youngsters." Pokey gestured for them to walk over to him.

"What are you doing, sir?" Vince asked, sitting down next to the Professor. Roxette followed suit.

"I'm observing the wildlife. Look at these Pokemon. They're very intriguing little creatures, aren't they?"

Vince and Roxette watched as a little tiny light green snake played with an Asher.

"They're so cute!" Roxette squealed. The little snake slithered away while the Asher jumped in fright and scurried off.

"Sorry sir," said Roxette, "I didn't mean to scare them."

"No worries. When I was about your age, I was the same way!" he chuckled, "I don't believe we've met before, young lady. What's your name?"

"I'm Roxette Fuller," said Roxette, looking around for people nearby.

"Hang on, I thought your last name was-" Vince stopped himself when Roxette made gestures for him to stop.

 _"I have to assume an alias or my parents will find me."_ Roxette whispered.

"S-sorry..." said Vince in embarassment.

"Is that why you dyed your hair blue?" the Professor chuckled. Roxette was spooked that he had somehow heard.

"Maybe." her eyes darted around nervously.

"So umm, Professor...?" Vince trailed off, unsure of how to ask what he wanted to ask.

"I know what you two are _really_ here for," the Professor, reaching into his bag to pull out a briefcase, "You two want your starters now, don't you? They've had plenty of rest since the 'incident' a couple days ago."

"Huh?" Roxette was confused.

Professor Pokey opened his briefcase to reveal three Pokeballs.

"Three? Didn't Rocky take one? Or do things work differently to the games?" Roxette was still confused.

"Rocky basically had this snake Pokemon tag along with us and help them in battle. I dunno if that counts as their starter...?" Vince trailed off unsurely, "Anyway, what were the starters again? Roxette told us, but I kinda forgot...I mean, I'm not a creep who remembers everything she says..." he blushed.

"Well, there's Trumpus, who has musical abilities, Scarecus, who likes to scare others, and Asher, a tough fire type." Professor Pokey explained

"W-well I don't really...uh, ladies first!" he quickly caught himself, gesturing towards Roxette.

"I already said I'm cool with anything!" Roxette stuck her tongue out playfully, "You can pick one first."

"Th-thanks Roxette!" said Vince, "I don't think I'd like a scary Pokemon, and, uh, playing with fire is kinda dangerous, so...I guess the music one then?"

"Here you go!" Pokey handed Vince a Pokeball. Vince's eyes widened as he stared at the Pokeball in wonder.

"I'd like a Scarecus please!" said Roxette.

The Professor handed Roxette another Pokeball.

"Thanks so much!" she beamed, holding the ball close.

"Th-thank you Professor..." Vince kept staring at the Pokeball.

"Well, what are you waiting for then? Get to know your Pokemon!" the Professor smiled.

Roxette threw her Pokeball to reveal a small, yellow pterodactyl with green eyes. It flew around Roxette's head happily.

"Hi Scarecus! I'm your new trainer, Roxette!" she smiled at the little dinosaur Pokemon.

"Scarecus! Scare!" it cheered before swooping at Vince.

"SCARE!" it growled. Vince jumped, dropping his Pokeball on the ground.

Scarecus laughed, flying back over to Roxette and landing on her head.

Vince noticed that the Pokeball he had dropped had opened to reveal an odd golden creature.

"Trumpa trumpus..." it looked around carefully, before coming face to face with Scarecus, who roared in its scratchy voice.

Trumpus dove out of the way with fright, doing a roll on the ground before coming back up onto its feet.

"H-hi Trumpus...I-I'm your n-new trainer, Vince. I-I hope I'm a g-good enough trainer for you..." Vince held out a trembling hand towards Trumpus.

Trumpus slowly walked over to Vince, looking up at him before slowly putting its hand on his. The two of them shared an awkward handshake.

"Aww, you two are both shy!" Roxette gushed.

"Alrighty then youngsters, I have to get going." said Professor Pokey, "I have some business to attend to. After all, I must report to the police about the Pokemon theft from the other day. I can't sit around and do nothing. I've put it off long enough."

"What Pokemon robbery? Is there some evil team like Team Rocket or something?" Roxette asked worriedly.

"As far as I know, it's just one girl who goes by the name of Jackie Slack. And she's a LOT crueler than Team Rocket. According to what Rocky told me, she _abuses_ Pokemon and calls them slaves! I shudder at the thought of someone as cold-hearted as her." the Professor shuddered, "I don't know what she looks like, but stay alert. She may be back. Stay safe, kids."

Professor Pokey walked away with his bag and briefcase.

"I-I know what she looks like!" Vince exclaimed suddenly, "Sh-she wears red sunnies and has d-dark hair in a ponytail! She d-disguised herself as Nurse Joy to trick people into giving their Pokemon to her!"

"Nurse Joy?" Roxette asked, "Does she really think people would believe that?"

"Y-yeah, b-but then ANOTHER Nurse Joy was there too! Sh-she said she was a c-cosplayer, but she l-looked so...REAL!" Vince said in astonishment.

Suddenly, Rocky ran over to them.

"That guy ripped me off! I'm supposed to get money when I win!" Rocky exclaimed, "I couldn't find him anywhere!"

"Did you look everywhere?" asked Roxette.

"No, but I'd rather explore with-Roxette? Where did you come from? And what happened to your hair?" Rocky suddenly noticed the girl.

"Hi Rocky!" Roxette cheered, "How have you been?"

"I'm excited! And mad! That guy just ripped me off!"

"At least y-you won the b-battle, Rocky..." Vince pointed out, "J-just think of all the fun we'll have training Pokemon!"

"You're right, buddy!" Rocky looked up to the sky triumphantly, "The three of us have PLENTY of training to do!"

Trumpus ran over, followed by Scarecus flying over towards them.

"Hey Scarecus!" Roxette smiled as the little dinosaur Pokemon landed on her shoulder.

"Cool! You two have Pokemon!?" Rocky exclaimed excitedly.

"Y-yup! She has a Scarecus and I have a Trumpus!" Vince said happily, looking over at Trumpus, who looked away nervously.

"Trumpa trumpus..." it muttered nervously.

"Aww, don't worry, Trumpus, Vince isn't scary!" Roxette knelt down in front of the odd creature, but it crouched down and covered its face.

"I-I think you're scaring it...n-no offense! To either of y-you!" Vince blushed, "I-I'm nervous t-too!"

"Well I'm not!" exclaimed Rocky, "C'mon, guys, let's train our Pokemon! Time to battle!"

Suddenly, the Pokemon battle music started playing.

"WHAT!?" Vince jumped at the sudden noise.

"It sets the mood!" Rocky beamed, holding up an old phone, which was the source of the music, "Ok, whose battling me first!?"

"Umm..." said Vince, "I dunno how to-"

"I'll do it!" Roxette cheered, stepping forth, "Go, Scarecus!"

"Scarrrrrecus!" the yellow pterodactyl flew out onto the battefield.

"Go, Slick!" Rocky exclaimed. Suddenly, they realised something.

"Where's Slick!?" Rocky exclaimed worriedly, "SLICK! WHERE ARE YOU!?" they suddenly ran off.

"Ummm...what just happened?" asked Vince.

"C'mon Vince, let's battle!" she winked at him.

"Uhh...I dunno any of my Pokemon's attacks..."

"Neither do I, but we'll learn together! Besides, Rocky probably had a head start anyway." Roxette smiled at the chubby boy, who blushed.

"A-alright! Go Trumpus!" Vince shouted out. Trumpus ran forward, looking around cautiously.

"Scarecus, use Scare!" Roxette exclaimed. Scarecus flew up in Trumpus' face and growled. Trumpus jumped backward in fright.

"Trumpa!" it exclaimed, scared.

"Uhhh...music powers..." Vince muttered to himself, "Man, I really wish I had a Pokedex!"

"Trumpus! Use...Trum...?" Vince said hopefully. Trumpus looked back at its trainer in confusion.

Just then, Rocky ran back over with Slick wrapped around their neck.

"Sorry about that, guys! Slick was having trouble catching up to me, but I found it! Let's resume our battle!" Rocky realised that Roxette and Vince were in mid-battle.

"Cool! You two are battling! Yeah! Now I can watch a battle up close!" Rocky yelled with excitement.

"Umm...Rocky? Can I borrow your Pokedex please?" asked Vince.

"Sure, buddy!" Rocky handed their Pokedex to Vince.

"Thanks." said Vince before scanning Trumpus.

 _"Trumpus, the Trumpet Pokemon. Its attacks are based around music. Its Honk is very loud, so be careful or your head might explode."_

"WHAT!?" Vince exclaimed, shocked.

"What?" Roxette giggled, "That's a funny Pokedex!"

"Y-you should've heard what it said b-before..." Vince shuddered, "I-I don't think I wanna use Honk..."

"HONK!" Trumpus suddenly shouted in Scarecus' face! Vince covered his ears.

"Too loud!" he exclaimed, "And that wasn't supposed to be my turn!"

Scarecus fell onto the ground from the loud noise. It had no seperate arms so it had to use its wings to cover its ears.

"Scarecus! Are you ok?" Roxette ran over to it. It was sticking its tongue out as it lay on the ground.

"I-I'm sorry! We're both sorry!" Vince exclaimed nervously, "Y-you two won!"

"That's not how it works, Vince!" Rocky walked over to them, "If all the Pokemon on someone's team faint, they lose, remember?"

"Good job, Vince," Roxette smiled at the boy, "Scarecus is alright, so don't worry."

Scarecus smiled up at Roxette.

"Scarecus, return!" Roxette recalled her Pokemon into its Pokeball.

"Trumpa trumpus," said Trumpus, peering at the Pokeball in suspicion.

"I'd like to know more about you, Trumpus," Vince said. He scanned the Pokemon again.

 _"Trumpi are vigilant creatures who are always on the lookout for danger. Common threats to Trumpi include ghosts and-"_

"We do NOT wanna hear the end of that sentence please!" Vince cut off the Pokedex before it could finish, "Rocky, your Pokedex needs fixing."

"Could you look up _my_ Pokemon?" Roxette asked hopefully.

"Y-you do it, Rocky," Vince shuddered, handing Rocky the Pokedex, "I don't wanna drop it in fear."

 _"Scarecus, the Scary Pokemon. It loves to scare people and thinks it's fearless, but it is actually a massive coward."_

"SCARE!" Scarecus emerged from its Pokeball. It looked angry.

Suddenly, the Pokedex began counting down.

"10! 9! 8!"

Scarecus flew over to Roxette and cowered behind her.

"What's it gonna do!?" Vince hid behind Rocky, who looked scared.

"3! 2! 1! 0!" The Pokedex said.

Nothing happened.

 _"Scarecus is also not the brightest Pokemon."_ the Pokedex added onto its previous statement.

"SCARE!" it huffed, before going into its Pokeball.

"Trumpus..." said Trumpus in an upset tone, looking at the Pokeball that Roxette was holding.

"That was mean, Pokedex!" Roxette scolded the little machine.

"Y-yeah!" Vince backed her up, "You upset that Scarecus! And you scared all of us!"

"It didn't scare me!" Rocky folded their arms proudly.

"Slick," said Slick, giving Rocky a look.

"Anway, let's begin training!" Rocky exclaimed eagerly, "We have plenty to do out in Sam Kelley Field! Lotsa tall grass here to encounter wild Pokemon!"

"You're right!" Roxette cheered, "Let's go wild!"

"Great pun, Roxette!" Vince laughed.

"Thank you!" Roxette giggled, "C'mon guys, let's go!"

The three kids began running around through the tall grass, looking for wild Pokemon.

"Hang on!" Vince suddenly exclaimed, "We don't have any empty Pokeballs! Did you get any, Rocky?"

"I don't think I..." Rocky checked their pocket, "I STILL haven't given these Pokeballs back to the Professor!"

"I'm sure he won't mind if you use them," said Roxette, "You'd like some of your own Pokemon, wouldn't you?"

"YOU BET I DO!" Rocky practically dove into the grass.

"Uhh...what about us?" asked Vince hesitantly.

"You can borrow my Pokeballs! I'll catch Pokemon for you guys!" Rocky called from the grass.

"Ok, I guess that'll work...?" Vince said unsurely.

...

Meanwhile, Jackie was typing something on her iPhone.

"Yo Jackie! Lookie!" Jillie exclaimed from across the field.

"Get over here!" Jackie snapped, "You're SUPPOSED to be helping me with my next plan!"

"If it's a bad plan then I'm out!" Jillie ran over to Jackie, "Also, I've got a Pokemon!"

"You can't have a Pokemon!" Jackie glared at her sister, "You haven't been able to get one since your awesome sister stepped in. Nobody could dare think to give someone other than me a starter!"

"I couldn't get a starter last month because YOU gave me a bad reputa—repati—repo...goodness report!" Jillie screeched, " And if I don't have a Pokemon, then what's this thing following me?"

"Where?" Jackie snapped, looking around.

"This thingie here!" Jillie held up a small brown bipedel dog wearing a sweater.

"All I see is a useless slave," Jackie folded her arms and gave it a nasty look.

"Don't talk about it like that! It's cute and better company than YOU!" Jillie wandered off, "C'mon, BrowniePuff, I DON'T need my stupid sister!"

"HEY!" Jackie yelled, running after her, "Our mom kicked us out, making ME your legal guardian! You're only 8 years old!"

"STOP TALKING ABOUT MOM!" Jillie smacked Jackie in the face.

"Watch it, punk!" Jackie growled, "I'll let you keep it if you PROMISE to help me steal some Pokemon!"

"Only if you PROMISE to stop stealing Pokemon!" Jillie put her hands on her hips and glared at her sister.

"...alright." Jackie said blankly, secretly crossing her fingers behind her back.

"Good! Now, what were we doing again?" Jillie asked, looking around in confusion.

"Well, _I_ was just taking some notes on those kids over there, desperately searching for wild Pokemon." Jackie pointed over to where Rocky, Vince and Roxette were, "Those newbies should know that the Pokemon you meet at the beginning of an adventure are _always_ weak and useless." she said smugly

"I'm gonna go make friends with them! Bye!" Jillie ran towards the group of kids, with BrowniePuff following.

Rocky and Roxette were still in the grass, searching for Pokemon. So far, Rocky hadn't had much luck, missing one Pokemon named Shrent, which was the name of the baby bush Pokemon they had encountered previously.

Roxette, on the other hand, had succeeded in catching said Shrent, and was now scanning it with Rocky's Pokedex.

" _Shrent, the baby bush Pokemon. Do not attack a wild Shrent if you aren't prepared to meet it's grandmother."_

"Grandmother?" asked Roxette, "Do you have a family already? I'll let you go if you do." she knelt down to look at it. The Shrent shook its head sadly, gazing up at Roxette with large green eyes.

"I'll look after you," she hugged the little bush. It made a high-pitched, happy noise.

"That's so cute!" Rocky exclaimed, suddenly right behind her, "Wait, is that the exact same Pokemon _I_ failed at catching?"

Slick, who was wrapped around Rocky's neck, looked down at the little bushlike Pokemon and gave a gentle hiss. Shrent gave Slick a smile and jumped up.

"Hey look, Scarecus, you have a little brother!" Roxette sent out her Scarecus, who had retreated into its Pokeball.

"Scare!" it shouted in Shrent's face playfully. Much to everyone's surprise, Shrent laughed and playfully ran around in circles.

"I guess it's good that they're getting along...?" Roxette said unsurely, "Still, Scarecus, try not to scare babies from now on, ok?"

"Scare..." it grumbled. Shrent tugged on its wing, its mouth open in a smile. Scarecus' frown loosened a little into a smirk.

"C'mon, Vince, let Trumpus join the fun!" Rocky called out over to their friend, who was sitting and relaxing on the shorter grass, along with Trumpus next to him.

"Its name is Parker, now." Vince said, opening his eyes, "Y'know, because it does parkour...?" he trailed off unsurely, "Sorry, I was never good at nicknames."

"I should name my next Pokemon "Gameboy"!" Rocky said in wonder, "Or Awesomesauce! Or NeverLose! Or EpicWin! Or PokemonRule! Or RockyWins! Or-"

"BwowniePuff!" the little doglike Pokemon waddled towards the group.

"Awww! It's so cuuuute!" Roxette gushed, clasping her hands together.

"I'm gonna catch it!" Rocky exclaimed with gusto, holding an empty Pokeball.

"Wait, Rocky! You don't know if it's wild!" Vince called out.

"No way of knowing unless they try," Roxette pointed out cheerily.

"I suppose you're right," said Vince, "Alright! You go, Rocky!"

"Go, Slick!" Rocky called out. Slick leapt off of Rocky's neck toward the little creature. It cowered and made a scared, high pitched noise.

"Hey! Stop attacking my Pokemon!" Jillie ran over towards them.

"Sorry, kid. I thought your Pokemon was a wild Pokemon," Rocky rubbed the back of their head sheepishly.

"Alright. I guess I can forgive you. Are you ok, BrowniePuff?" Jillie looked down at her Pokemon.

"Bwownie..." the dog shielded its eyes.

"You can stop worrying, now, the meanies have stopped now." Jillie stroked the little dog.

"A BrowniePuff, huh?" Rocky got out their Pokedex and scanned the new Pokemon.

" _BrowniePuff, the balloon Pokemon. It has the ability to float, but it is often afraid to use its powers, due to its lack of self confidence."_

"At least the Pokedex isn't being dark anymore." said Vince, "Oh! That reminds me! We have to go see Professor Pokey to get some Pokeballs and Pokedexes for Roxette and me! I'll go find him now! Parker, return!" Vince suddenly ran off, recalling Parker the Trumpus into its Pokeball as he ran.

"So, who are you guys? I'm Jillie Packer and this is my BrowniePuff! It started following it cause it likes me!" Jillie smiled at them. BrowniePuff gave the others a shy wave.

"I'm Rocky Stone, this is Roxette, and that guy who just ran off was my best friend Vince!" Rocky said proudly, "As for our Pokemon, this is my Slick," the snakelike Pokemon slithered back to its position around Rocky's neck, "Roxette has two Pokemon, a Shrent and a Scarecus, and Vince has Parker the Trumpus!"

"Cool!" Jillie cheered, "I-!"

"Thank you for giving us information on your Pokemon," Jackie suddenly walked up to then, a wicked grin on her face, "Wait, why am I using MANNERS? That's for losers like you! Hah! My little sister was simply tricking you!"

"What! No I wasn't! Stop lying!" Jillie jumped around angrily, "I already told you I don't wanna be a part of your thiefness! Guys, you gotta believe me! I hate badness!"

"Jackie Slack!" Rocky finally exclaimed, "You liar! Jillie can't be your sister! Her last name is Packer!"

"Jackie Packer sounds so STUPID compared to Jackie Slack!" Jackie put her hands on her hips proudly, "Anyway, here's the deal! If you let me claim what's rightfully mine, I'll only punch you once! Deal?"

"YOU SICKO!" Rocky shouted angrily, "Let's battle!"

"I'll help too! You sound like an awful person!" Roxette threw out her Pokeball to reveal Scarecus, who had apparently retreated once again. Scarecus glared at Jackie and growled angrily.

"Go Slick!" Rocky shouted. Slick leapt over next to Scarecus.

"Oh my! You two think you're cool enough to forget that 2 versus 1 is fair! Well SOMEONE decided that I only have one Pokemon!" Jackie shouted with rage, "Jillie! Get your lazy butt over here and use your BrowniePuff!"

"But I don't wanna be evil!" Jillie whined.

"Do it or I'll take your stupid dog away from you!" Jackie snarled.

"I'm sorry guys...go, BrowniePuff!" Jillie cried out. BrowniePuff stepped forward nervously.

"Go, Ashburn!" Jackie threw her Pokeball. The raccoon like creature emerged from its Pokeball. It growled up at Jackie.

"Hey! Don't talk back to me like that!" Jackie yelled, "Now use Firefang!"

Ashburn bit Jackie on the foot.

"USE IT ON THEM YOU IDIOT!" she jumped up in pain.

"Slick! Use Poison Tail!" Rocky called out. Slick smacked the Ashburn with its tail, causing it to turn purple.

"BrowniePuff, uhh...give Ashburn a hug!" Jillie called out nervously. BrowniePuff smiled with relief and hugged Ashburn.

"This is no time for jokes!" Jackie snapped, "An Ashburn HATES being hugged!"

Ashburn looked like it was actually enjoying the hug with BrowniePuff.

"These poor Pokemon, being forced to battle when clearly neither of their Pokemon want to..." said Roxette sadly, "Oh, right! Scarecus, use Scare!"

Scarecus flew over to BrowniePuff and shouted in its face. BrowniePuff ran off crying.

"No! Scarecus! Why!?" Roxette sounded upset.

"BrowniePuff, wait!" Jillie chased after her BrowniePuff.

"YOU COWARD!" Jackie shouted at her sister, "Ashburn, use Flamethrower!"

Ashburn breathed fire at Scarecus, who screamed before retreating into its Pokeball.

"Whoa! What was that all about?" Rocky asked, "Was Ashburn mad because Scarecus made BrowniePuff cry?"

"That must've been it. You understand Pokemon so well!" Roxette smiled, "Oh shoot! Umm, Rocky, you're on your own! Sorry!"

"What about your other Pokemon?" Rocky asked.

"Its just a baby! It shouldn't have its first battle be against THIS heartless monster!" Roxette exclaimed, "C'mon, Rocky, I KNOW you can do it!"

"Ok! I believe in myself! Slick! Use Bite!"

Slick bit Ashburn, which caused it to flinch.

"You can go again! Use Poison Tail!" Rocky exclaimed.

Slick poisoned Ashburn. It began to grow weak. Ashburn held its stomach in pain.

"No! You stupid Ashburn! Stop being poisoned and win the stupid battle already!" Jackie shouted.

"Use a healing item, sicko!" Rocky shouted, "You don't care about your Pokemon, do you!?"

"Of course not! Only dweebs like YOU waste time making FRIENDS or whatever!" Jackie shouted, "Ashburn! Use Firefang!"

Ashburn staggered over to Slick and bit the snake in the middle. Just then, Jillie and BrowniePuff ran back over, holding clusters of berries.

"Yo! Look what we—AAAAH!" Jillie tripped over, dropping a bunch of berries on the ground. Ashburn crawled over and ate one. Suddenly, it jumped back up with determination.

Meanwhile, Slick was burning! It was panting from the heat, and eventually collapsed.

"No! Slick!" Rocky ran over and picked up the snake Pokemon, "Roxette, do you have any water?"

"No I don't! Darnit, I knew I forgot something!" Roxette facepalmed herself.

"Alright then. Sorry Vince," Rocky said, digging through Vince's backpack to find a water bottle.

"Here you go, Slick!" Rocky dumped all the water onto Slick, who shook rapidly from the sudden wetness.

"Slllliiiiick..." it began resting its head in the grass.

"No! We can't lose this battle or Jackie Slack will steal everyone's Pokemon!" Rocky exclaimed with worry in their tone.

"Shrent, what are you doing?" Roxette suddenly cried out. Rocky looked over to see that the little baby bush Pokemon had run out into the field. It leapt towards Ashburn, knocking it over. Ashburn stood back up.

Jackie grinned menacingly.

"You stupid Grass type. Ashburn is a Fire type." Jackie chuckled evilly, "Ashburn! Finish it off with Firefang!"

Roxette watched in horror as Shrent dodged Ashburn's flaming teeth.

"Shrent, get back! The battlefield is dangerous!" Roxette called out. Ashburn looked at Shrent in sorrow.

"Attack it you idiot!" Jackie yelled at her Ashburn.

"It doesn't want to! Ashburn has a heart, UNLIKE YOU!" Rocky shouted with fury.

Ashburn walked over and hugged Shrent, who happily hugged back. BrowniePuff shyly waddled over to them, wanting to join in on the hug. The three of them shared a tender moment of friendship.

"YOU are the most USELESS SLAVES I have EVER HAD!" Jackie screamed, "Ashburn, return, you stupid creature!"

She recalled Ashburn into its Pokeball.

"Let's beat it," she ran off.

"Sorry about that..." Jillie walked over to Rocky and Roxette, "My sister is a big dumb meanie! She doesn't care about anyone but herself! Of all the people to only care about she picks the worst option! Seriously!" Jillie clenched her fists in anger, "I really wanna ditch her, but I think I should tag along with her to keep her from getting into trouble! We're still friends, right?"

"Of couse we are, Jillie!" Roxette hugged the girl, "Good luck trying to change that beast."

"Thanks! C'mon BrowniePuff! Let's go!" Jillie ran off, holding BrowniePuff's paw.

Vince walked back over, holding a small handful of objects.

"Hi guys! Sorry that took so long, but here's everything we need!" Vince began handing various things to people, "A full refill of Pokeballs for everyone, and a Pokedex each for Roxette and I. There! Now we're truly ready for our first adventure, am I right?"

"I think we need to visit the Pokemon Centre." was all Rocky could say.


End file.
